This invention relates generally to the cab of an elevator of the type used to vertically transport people or products and more particularly to an elevator cab construction having a lightweight construction and simplified assembly in the field. In the art of elevator cab construction, laminated walls having flake board centers are frequently used. To meet code requirements, the exterior surface of the walls is generally a sheet of steel but the interior of the walls within the elevator cab is covered with a sheet of plastic. It is most desirable that the construction of the entire elevator cab be lightweight but strong. The laminated construction provides a lightweight structure which is desirable from the point of view of cost in manufacture, shipping and assembly in the field. However, in order to most efficiently complete the cab by the addition of ceiling panels, it is necessary to drive fasteners into the top edges of the walls. As a result, the walls split or delaminate unless the wall has sufficient thickness. As a result, thicker wall panels are used than is desirable from the point of view of lightweight construction and efficient design.
Dado joints are frequently used to join wall panels at the corners. This is a simple and efficient joint design suitable for rapid assembly of the cab in the field. However, the nature of the joint produces an offset where the walls meet which requires careful shimming for a proper fit and orientation of the walls.
What is needed is an elevator cab construction which includes thin, lightweight wall panels adapted to support ceiling panels by simple fastening means. It is also desirable that the joint between the walls be simple and effective and quickly assembled.